


Electrocution

by ellay_gee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Whump, Gen, Poor Noctis, Poor Prompto, Whumptober, and some physical, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Day 12 of the Whumptober prompt list.A practical joke goes awry





	Electrocution

“What were you thinking?” Ignis, furious, nearly spat as he hissed at Noctis.

Noctis ran the fingers of both hands up in his hair, grasping the raven locks tightly. “I don’t know…” he began, his voice thick with emotion.

But Ignis was having none of it. “That’s because you weren’t thinking! You could have killed them, Noct! Do you not get that?”

Noctis shot to his feet. “Of course I get it! I fucking get it big time, Iggy!” He began furiously pacing in the waiting room, ignoring the looks from the other people populating the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

“Astrals help me.” Ignis muttered, his glasses lifting as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He resettled them, narrowing his eyes at Noctis as the prince threw himself back down in the chair.

“Just—start from the beginning.” The adviser said as he took the seat next to his charge.

Noctis groaned, leaning back and ever so slightly in Ignis’s direction. “I was just screwing around—“

 

* * *

 

“The H+ ions of the Hl gain electrons and are reduced to H atoms, which combine to form H2 molecules…”

Prompto groaned under his breath as the professor lectured about oxidation reduction reactions. He nudged Noctis, who was idly doodling next to him. “Mannn this is so booring.”

Noctis smirked at him. “Just wait for the lab portion, that ought to be fun.”

Prompto giggled softly at him. “Yeah, like last time when you burned your eyebrows off?”

“Gentlemen!” The professor admonished from the front of the classroom, properly shaming the two into pretending to listen once more.

After the lecture, they were released to set up for their lab. Prompto pulled out several beakers, while Noctis sorted the chemicals they were going to use. After they were situated, Prompto pulled his book over to read the directions, but Noctis just waved him off. “I’ve got it. This is easy. Plus, I’m gonna make it a little more interesting.” He waggled his eyebrows at the blonde, who had to hold back a bout of laughter.

“Noct, that’s what you said before you went all poof.” He gestured to his own eyebrows for emphasis. “We should probably just stick to the directions.”

“Coward.” Noctis jabbed with a grin.

“Maniac.” Prompto shot back, laughing. He bumped Noctis out of the way and started to pour the first chemical into a beaker, carefully measuring it as he did.

When he turned back to the book, Noctis quietly pressed against the tip of his pencil, splitting the wood and working out an inch-long bit of lead. He quickly imbued it with a little magic and dropped it into the beaker Prompto was working on.

His intention was to create a miniature flash-bang. He’d done it plenty of times when he was learning about the different properties of magic. It would pop and produce a lot of smoke, but wouldn’t cause any damage. At the strength he had it, the beaker shouldn’t even break.

But he didn’t anticipate Prompto reading the directions incorrectly, and adding in something he shouldn’t.

The reaction was almost immediate. Noctis’s eyes widened as the bottle erupted in lightning when his friend poured in the next liquid.

Everything moved in slow motion to the prince, but he was unable to do anything to stop the horror. Prompto was sent flying into the lab table behind them, the lightening streaking through his body and out, arcing into other students and quickly downing the entire room. Caught in the same blast, Noctis found himself writhing on the floor for several solid minutes before the spell wore itself out, but he’d been one of the lucky ones.

Seven ambulances had been required to carry the severely damaged students to the hospital, while others followed in parent’s cars to treat their minor injuries.

“And now, here we are.” Noctis said to Ignis, who had met him in the waiting room. The prince had insisted on riding in Prompto’s ambulance, as he’d been one of the ones who hadn’t woken before the paramedics arrived.

Ignis opened his mouth to further lecture, but was stopped by an older man in a white robe coming into the lobby and calling for Argentum.

Noctis scrambled up and over to the man, Ignis right behind him. “Please tell me he’s ok.”

Having already been briefed that the prince was not taking “no” for an answer where news of his friend was concerned, the doctor simply nodded, flipping up a page in his chart. “He’ll be ok. He’s tired, but awake, now. The nurse there will take you to his room,” he said gesturing over to a serene looking woman by the door.

Reading Noctis’s worried expression, the doctor softened his demeanor. “He’s going to be fine; they all are. Don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m sure it was an honest mistake.”

The prince’s shoulders slumped at the comforting words, knowing he full well did not deserve them. But, he nodded along and headed over to the nurse, who gave him an equally forgiving smile. “Right this way.”

The prince and his adviser followed her silently, neither looking at the other until they were left alone with Prompto.

The freckled boy put on a brilliant smile when they came in, though he was quite obviously exhausted. A faint spider web of burn marks painted most of his visible skin, which was faint and would probably fade to nothing in a few weeks.

“Man, what an _electrifying_ experience!” Prompto tried for a laugh, but immediately sobered up at Noctis’s expression.

“Oh, dude, please don’t feel bad! I’m sure it was an—“

“It wasn’t an accident!” Noctis ground out, clenching his fists at his sides. “I—I thought it was going to be a little joke. But you got hurt! So many people got hurt because I thought I was funny.”

Prompto forced himself up pathetically enough to warrant Ignis to come to his side and help him.

“Noct,” he began once he was re-settled, but pressed his lips together when he took in the prince’s expression. His tortured features would not lay still, the skin around his eyes and mouth quivering with his rage.

“C’mere.” Prompto said, opening his arms wide.

Noctis stood still a moment longer before rushing headlong and practically throwing himself into his best friend’s embrace.

Noctis whispered apologies into the blonde’s neck, tears streaming down his face. Prompto smiled sadly into Noctis’s hair and rubbed soothing circles in the center of the prince’s back. “I’m ok, Noct. Everything is going to be alright. I’m here, I’m ok.”

Noctis simply gripped him tighter; held Prompto like he’d never let him go.


End file.
